Christmas Shopping Serena style!
by Sailor Bray
Summary: A simple story of Serena frantically doing last minute shopping,before the Christmas party at Rei’s. Well, there’s more to it than that actually.Wishing fountains, odd Sailor Moon action figures, an strange little girl in a toboggan, and a very unlucky Da
1. Toboggans andProcrastIWHAT?

Ok everyone, this is a simple Christmas story of Serena trying to do last minute shopping before the Christmas party Rei's . This is my first fic, so please, go easy on me. Also, I do not own Sailor Moon, Taco Bell, Dr.Pepper, or anything along those lines. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

'' This means that somebody is thinking

**Christmas shopping…Serena style**

Serena looked down her watch, "Ok, it's 2:45, and the party starts at 6:00, which mean I have…about three hours to shop before I need to make my way to Rei's." It was a cold and snowy Saturday in Tokyo. Dec. 23 to be exact. Today was the big Christmas party the she and the girls had been planning for months. The day before, they had decorated the living room area of the Temple with festive red and green streamers, fake snow, paper snowflakes, colored light, tinsel, and of course, a huge Christmas tree, with an angel on top. They had planned out everything. Lita was bringing the food. Amy was bringing the holiday music. " …and I'll bring the mistletoe! " Mina had eagerly stated . When she found out that Andrew was coming to this party, she insisted that the party **_needed_**it. "Plus… it is tradition guys. You can't argue with tradition!" So, Mina was bringing the mistletoe. Rei didn't need to bring anything. After all, she _was _hosting the party. Since all the other jobs were taken care of, that left Serena off the hook. Which worked out perfectly for her. Why? Because, as she looked down at her shopping list, the only people she had gifts for where her family. Which left her buying seven gifts. Six for her friends, and one for a jerk. She had to add Darien on her list when she found out that he was coming to the party. Arrogant jerk or not, it was Christmas, and she couldn't just leave him out when she bought gifts for everyone else. _and the fact that you're practically _**_in love_**_ with that major hunk has something to do with it too_. She put her hand on her frosty pink sweater over her heart and sighed. How could she despise somebody so much…and love them so much at the same time?! One minute she wanted to strangle him, and the next…well… _I sure wouldn't mind being under the mistletoe with him…_

She was now standing in the middle of the food court in the mall, waiting in what appeared to be the longest line for Taco Bell that she had ever seen. "Man, can't they go any faster?!? I'm starving!!" She whined. She looked down at her watch again. "2:55?!? I've been in line for ten minutes, and I'm still behind, like…" she started counting the people in front of her, "…Fif…no sixteen people! This is SOO not fair! I'll never get my shopping done at this rate!"

"Actually, Meatball Head, you're behind fourteen people, those two are waiting on their food." A shiver went up her spine when she heard the voice whisper in her ear. She knew that voice. She knew it all too well. She turned around to look into beautifully amused ocean blue eyes looking into her azure blue eyes. Their gazes met, and the winter wonderland of stores, fake snow and colored Christmas lights seemed to melt away. They stood there for a moment, which seemed like forever, just looking into each other's eyes. Then their trance was broken when a little girl in a blue and white toboggan ran in between them. They both looked down to see the little girl with bright green eyes smiling up at them, with her two front teeth missing.

"Eff-ooos- me Mither… but have ooo th-een my buu ball?" she said through her toothy grin.

Darien looked puzzled. "Pardon me, little angel, but I didn't quite…" Serena cut him off. "Oh, it's over there by the plant, do you see it?" Serena pointed over at a rather large potted fern, where the object she wanted was. "Oh tank ooo Mith!!!" she then gave Serena's knees a hug, and then ran off to claim her toy. Serena just looked at the little girl and smiled. Darien chuckled at the scene, and looked back up at Serena. "How did you know what she was saying?" She look up at him and simply answered, "I speak '_little-kid'_." They both chuckled. "Well, I don't, so…what _did_ she ask me?" Darien asked. "She asked you, I quote," she spoke in her best childish voice, "_ Excuse me Mister, but have you seen my blue ball?"_

They both laughed for a minute. It then dawned on Serena, _Hey, I think this is the longest Darien and I have held a conversation with out arguing! _She was about to say something along those lines, when Darien ruined it. "SO Meatball Head, did you procrastinate on gift shopping until right before the party?" he shook he's head and smiled, "Shame shame Meatball Head. Always the procrastinator! That's a bad habit you need to break!" She looked up at him with a confused look. " Pro-crast-I-WHAT? What does that…HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU! IT'S SERENA, NOT MEATBALL HEAD!!!" she yelled. "SER-E-NA!"

"MEAT-BALL-HEAD!" he yelled back, but with an amused look on his face. _She looks so cute when she's angry! _He thought. "For your information," he continued, in a much lower drawl, "to procrastinate means to put things off until the last minute, or in your case, you treating Christmas shopping like your homework." At this, she yelled, " I DO NOT DO THAT WITH MY HOM- er, umm…" He caught her there. She quickly changed gears before he commented on her slip up. "Hey, I didn't mean to pro-…umm…wait until before the party to get gifts, I really didn't have time to get them until now." This was true. It wasn't _her _fault that the Negaverse attacks had at least tripled within the last few weeks. _Man, can't they take a break for the Holidays?!_ Darien snickered "and what, pray tell, has been taking up your time, Meatball Head? Sailor V games? Strawberry milkshakes? Drooling over Andrew? Putting on makeup? Certainly not studying!!" That did it. Serena's blood was now boiling. But instead of screaming or wailing, she stepped up to Darien, until their faces were only inches apart. This act alone made that smug smile wipe off his face, making a knot in his stomach over the nearness of her. In a low voice, barely above a whisper, she said. "1.)Jerk, the name's Ser-e-na." She poked him in the chest for every syllable in her name. "2.) I've already beaten the new game twice, and that was three weeks ago. 3.) _Everybody_ knows my favorite is chocolate, _though, strawberry is nice too…_ 4.) For your information, buddy, the only makeup I wear is LIPGLOSS! 5.) It's Christmas break! Duh! There's no need for studying! And finally 6.) I do NOT drool over Andrew! I don't like him like that _anymore_ !" Then a thought occurred to her. "…and since when do you care?"

That knot in his stomach turned into a million butterflies. _Since when do care? Since when do I care?!?! How about since the first moment I laid eyes on you, my beautiful Meatball Head! I just can't…wait a sec, did she just say… _

" You _don't_ like Andrew?" he asked quietly. Serena could see disbelief, shock, and something else in his eyes. Was it…hope? _No way! Couldn't be! But what if…_

"No…no I…I a… I don't", she could feel the blush coming on her cheeks, and it matched her sweater. She looked Darien dead in the eyes, "Why?" Their faces where still only inches apart from when she yelled at him, but now, the closeness had taken on a new meaning. This was one of those instances where, one minute, she wanted to strangle him, and in the other… Darien could feel a blush coming on too. How was he going to answer THAT! Especially when she was looking at him with those gorgeous stain glass windows to her soul, and her pulp cherry pink lips, just asking to be kissed mercilessly by him! It would have been easy to lie to her, and say that he didn't care, or that he simply thought she did, but not now, not like this. They both inches closer, until their noses touched.

Before he could answer her (or do anything else), a lady in a bright yellow winter coat came up to them. "Excuse me, sorry to, ah… interrupt, but have you seen a little girl with a blue and white toboggan come by here?" Their gaze broke from one another's, and looked at the woman.

"Oh…umm…what?" they both answered. Just then, that cute little girl came up. The woman sighed with relief. "Oh Rachel! There you are! You shouldn't run off like that!" The woman then took the little girl's hand, and walk off to a near department store. An awkward silence fell between the two. They where now farther apart then they were only seconds ago. Serena decided to break the silence. Looking at a very interesting piece of squashed gum on the floor, she meekly asked, " So, umm, Darien, why did you come to the mall again? I forgot."

The corners of his mouth turned up, into his ever-so-famous smirk. "That's because I didn't tell you Meatball Head." He stated.

She looked up at him, with a curious look. "That's right, you didn't. But why would you be…Wait!" an idea popped into her head. "Did Mr. Perfect Darien Chiba procastrate on getting his gifts too?!?" She said with a smile. _HA! I caught him! I even used his big word! YES! Wait. Why is he laughing?!?_

He couldn't help but laugh. Pro**CASTRATE**?!? Oh my, did she get that one wrong!!! This is TOO FUNNY!!!

"What's so funny Jerkface?!" she was starting to get annoyed.

After he took a few breaths, he finally started to calm down.

"It's procrastinate! Pro-cra-stin-ate! Not (snicker) Pro (chuckle) CAST (giggle)… BA HAHAHAHA!!!!!! He had doubled over and burst into laughter, leaving a very irritated Serena.

"Procrastinate, procatrate, what's the difference?" she said exasperated tone. _Gosh, how he do this to me?!? I get so worked up when I'm around him! _

He looked up at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Meatball Head, do you have _any_ idea what castrate means?!"

"Uh… well… now that you mention it…no. What _does_ it mean?" She asked curiously.

A blush came across him creeks. _Uh oh. I didn't think she'd ask that. Oh no! I can't tell her THAT!_

"Umm… ask Rei! Yeah! Ask Rei! She's be happy to tell you!" _Or try to castrate me for making you ask her! _Before Serena could implore him to answer her, he added, "I'm actually here to pick up a present I ordered last week. I got all my shopping done last week. This took a little longer to get in though. You're up next to order Meatball Head! See you at the party!" and with that, he ran off into a sea of mall-go'ers, trying to get last minute gifts.

"May I take you order Miss?"

"Huh?" Serena turned around. She then realized that she was at the counter, in the very front of the line. _When did THAT happen?_ she though.

" I'll, uh, take…one #6 with chicken, and a Dr.Pepper to drink."

"Will that be all Miss?

"Yep!"

"Ok, your total comes to $7.44" Serena grabbed her food, and headed to the only table in the food court available. She sat there and ate her food, and though of what just happened between her and Darien. As she bit into her taco, she remembered the look of what looked like hope in his eyes when she told him that she didn't like Andrew, and the look he gave her when they were inches apart. It looked like, like… he was going to KISS HER! _Could it be possible?! Could he actually LIKE me? Oh, I wish I wish I wish he does! That would be the best present for Christmas! That, and my first kiss!_ That's when her mind came back to why she was there in the first place. "Present? Presents?! PRESENTS!!! OH NO! What time is it?!?" She looked down at her watch " 3:20?!? OH Better book it Serena!!!" and with that, she gulped down the rest of her soda, and ran out of the food court.

"Now, who do I go for first?" She looked down at her list:

_**People I need gifts for**_

**_Mom- _**_Green sweater and earrings_

**_Dad- _**_Tie and "Best Daddy" mug_

**_Sammy-_**_Quasar the Horrible Video Game_

_**Mina**_

_**Lita**_

_**Ami**_

_**Rei**_

_**Chad**_

_**Andrew**_

_Darien_

She added the last one. _I'm going to need something special for him, so I get his last. So, I guess that means I'm getting Mina's first!_

In another part of the mall. "Here you are Sir!" Darien was handed a very dazzling looking necklace in a box. " She'll absolutely LOVE this!!!…I hope." The woman behind the counter put her hand on his arm and said, "Sir, ANY woman would love a gift like this. Trust me, whoever this lucky girl is that your buying this for, she'd be CRAZY not to love it!!!" Darien looked at the woman and smiled. "I sure hope so." And then he thought to himself. _and maybe, just maybe, I can make you mine Meatball head. _

Well, that's it for Ch. 1. DON"T WORRY! I'm writing the next one, and will be up either later tonight, or tomorrow. I just wanted some input on what she should get the scouts, Andrew, Chad, and of course Darien! There will be some funny surprises coming up, Like what Lita got Serena for Christmas. It WILL be a laugh riot! Ok, so please, PLEASE review! And please, go easy on me, and NO FLAMES!


	2. Murderous gift wrapping and wishing foun...

Ok, as promised, here is Ch.2. Thanks so much to Starlit Warrior, MoonPrincessLuna, and FirebirdFlame's sister for reviewing. And thank you Dozenrose for the ideas. (I'm going to use one, but not for the same character.) Thanks bunches guys!!!

Ok, this chapter kinda goes away from Serena, and follows Darien. I promise, the next chapter will be straight Serena! I just had some inspiration to write this part of the story about the wonderful, handsome, lovable-Smacks self on forehead…uh, right, Darien!

As always, I do NOT own Sailor Moon, or Daien (sadly). ON WITH THE SHOW!!!…er…I mean fic!!!

**Christmas Shopping…Serena Style!**

" May I have that gift wrapped?" ask a very anxious Darien. He looked down at his watch. _3:30? Already?! Man, how long **did **I stand in that line with Meatball Head? I really need to get going if I'm going to pick up Andrew before the party! _

The woman behind the desk sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but we are not authorized to gift wrap any presents this year. The Mall did, however, set up a gift wrapping station over there in the main corridor." She quickly added, "It's free of change to Mall customers!" Darien looked over to where the woman was pointing. He saw, what appeared to be a tiny booth, with a huge zoo of crazy people _literally_ climbing over each other to get to it. _There must be people crowding around that thing!!! Wait… did I just see some old Granny punch that dude's lights out?! Oh, that can't be good! _He then saw that same dude, who appeared to be a middle aged man, get trampled on by at _least _fifty women coming out of the toy store. The crowd forgot the poor man.

"It's a MADHOUSE over there!" Darien nearly yelped out. He ran his fingers though his ebony locks, and looked pleadingly into the woman's eyes. " Are you _sure _you can't help me out here? I'm in a really big hurry, and it looks like it will take hours to get though that line!" _And I want to come though this holiday ALIVE!!! _He added to himself.

The woman looked at him, and smiled. "Well, it is a rather small box, and you _did_ spend a lot of money here…" she looked around to make sure nobody was looking. She then whispered, "I guess I can make an exception… just this once." She then ushered him being the counter. "Can you please follow me back here sir?" Darien nodded, and followed the lady into the back room. It was dimly lit, small blue room, with a jeweler's table in the middle, three matching blue stools around it, and a plastic bag at the foot of one of the table legs. The woman hopped up on one of the stools, and started to rummage though the bag. "You see, " she started, " Normally, we do gift wrap our customer's gifts. But when it comes to Christmas, it takes up too much time, and costs a lot of money to purchase the items needed to gift wrap the items." She then pulled out a pair of scissors, a roll of clear tape, and three rolls of colorful paper. "But you Sir, are in luck!" She said with a gleeful look on her face. "This here, is my own wrapping paper I bought yesterday…" And then she added with a giggle, " to keep me out of that murderous event outside!" She pointed he thumb behind her shoulder. She and Darien had a good laugh about it. Just then though, Darien had a pang of guilt. "Gee, I'm sorry you have to use your own paper for this. I'll pay you for…" before he could finish, the woman help up her hand. "Nonsense!" she stated. "I'll do it free of charge… as long as you tell me who it's for."

" A…friend." He simply stated. His straight face didn't give away the familiar knot in his stomach.

The woman put her hands on her hips. "A friend? A friend?!? Not to be rude Sir, but nobody just buys a necklace, ( a mighty expensive one, might I add), costume made from France, with rare diamonds, to give to '_A friend'._

Darien got a little agitated by this, but decided to let it side. _After all, she is LITERALLY saving my life! _

"Well, that's just the thing," Darien said while running his finger though his hair, "I'd like her to me _more…_thus, the necklace."

A light bulb went off in the woman's head. "Oh! I see! Well, like I said out in the store, she'd be _crazy_ not to love it…which gives brownie points for you. With this necklace, you'll have her eating out of your palm by New Years!"

Darien just smiled and nodded. Gee, I hope you're right about this! Otherwise, this will be the worst Christmas ever!!! And I've had some pretty nasty one in my past… Then another thought came to him, _It could be SOO cute to have my beautiful angel eating out of my hand… _His thoughts were broken by the woman in from of him.

"Ok, you have your choice between red with snowflakes, blue with snowmen, or pink with Christmas bunnies…" Darien raised an eyebrow at the last one. She blushed, and sheepishly stated, " My daughter picked out the last one."

Darien walked out of the store, hiding his '_illegally wrapped gift_', and headed for the exit. " 3:40, not too bad. If I hurry, I can beat midday traffic, and make it to the Arcade in time to have a cup of coff-" before he could finish, he caught sight of a small Meatball Headed girl sprinting out of a swarm a busy Holiday shoppers. She was looking down at, and talking into, what appeared to be a pink calculator. As she pushed her way though the mall community, (not at all watching where she was going), Darien realized that she was coming straight at him! Now normally, this was a _good_ thing. She'd run into him, he'd catch her in his arms, save her from falling, hold her in his embrace for a few seconds, and then blame it on her for klutzing out. But as he looked down at his little bag, containing the precious gift inside, he then realized, _Oh No! This is NOT a good time!!! I need an escape!_ He frantically looked around for a hiding space, but to no avail. _Oh **come on**! I'm freakin' Tuxedo Mask for crying out loud!!!_ _I can fight evil, save Sailor Moon and the other scouts from their doom **, and** disappear after a fight, but I **can't **manage to hide from her?!? _

He then had to make a split second decision, otherwise, his little Meatball Head was going to crash into his chest. He all the sudden jumped, (carelessly) away from her, before she could hit. It proved to be a **bad idea.** Darien, sometimes forgetting his own strength, landed much farther than where he would have cared to land. The next thing he knew, he was cold and wet. Yes. The very proud, handsome, smart, strong, and arrogant superhero, Darien Chiba, had landed into the mall's wishing fountain. He came to the surface, spitting out a penny here, a nickel there. "Good thing my watch is waterproof! I think I have some extra clothes in my car…" he cringed to think of watching out, sopping wet, into the flurry fest outside. Then a chilling thought came to his mind. _Oh NO! Where's Serena's gift?!?_ He looked around to see that it was safely on the wall's edge of the fountain, untouched by the water. With a sigh of relief, he swam over to his precious package. Still in the water, he glanced over the wall slightly, to possibly get a view of a retreating Serena. As she was walking away, he could hear her say,

" Hey guys, I **_really_** need to get out of here!!! The shoppers **_have _**gone mad!!! I just saw some guy**_ swimming _**in the wishing fountain!!!"

Ok, I know this chapter's kinda short, but I'll upload the next 2 Ch. Later today. As always, R&R! I would still like ideas on what to get everyone, and anything else you think I should add. Bye!


	3. Cinnamon buns and Teddy Bears

Ok guys… here is Ch.3, as promised. I know, I know, Christmas is over. But, the season is still going on! Also… the story is just getting good!! So, I hope you enjoy!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

As always, I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the other Scouts. I also do not own Darien. _Sigh_.

Christmas Shopping…Serena Style 

(Lets backtrack here people. We're going back to Serena's POV here. To do this, we must go back twenty minutes.)

While Darien was in the jewelry store…

"What to get Mina…" Serena asked herself. She plopped down on a surprisingly empty bench for a moment. She needed a place to think, without the worry of somebody smashing into her, (or vise versa.) Of all of her friends, Mina would be the hardest to get a present for. She _sort of_ had an idea for everyone else, (well, except Darien.) This was because everyone else had given her some sort of idea on what to get him or her. But not Mina. Whenever anybody asked what she wanted, she'd tilt her head to the side, clasp her hands together, and smiled in an adorable fashion, saying, "Something Pretty!" _Something pretty? Something pretty?!? Coming from Mina, that could be anything from an orange skirt… to a daffodil! Why did **she** have to be first on my list?!? This is going to be SOO hard!!! _Looking down at her watch again, she realized that she didn't have time to argue with herself. " Ok, time to think Serena!" she said. She put her hand on her chin, and made a thinking pose. She was thinking so hard; she began to have a headache.

_Note to self: Under **no** circumstances am I to tell that to anybody…especially Rei and Darien!!! They'll **never** let me live it down! _Taking a moment to rub her temples, she tried again.

"Ok brain," she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her talking to herself, " work with me here! Ok, what does Mina think is pretty?"

_Anything orange._

"Something in particular?"

Uhh…an orange? 

" Oh, that's SOO original!!"

Hey, don't make fun! I am **your** brain after all. 

" Ok, ok! Come on, try harder!"

_A carrot?_

"Oh now you're just being silly!"

_Who are you calling silly, Meatball Head?!?_

" You've GOT to be kidding me!!! My **_own_** brain is mocking me now?!?"

_Yep! You called me silly!!!_

" Ok, I'm sorry, can we get back to Mina's present now?!"

_Sure thing!_

"So, what can I get Mi…" Before that thought could finish, she noticed a food cart in the middle of the walkway. In from of it, stood a tall, lanky woman, wearing an apron. In her hands, she had a silver tray, with delectable little morsels on it. Around her was a huge crowd of men. Big ones, small ones, men of all ages. They all wanted what was on that tray…and appeared to also want the attention of the woman holding it. Serena tilted her head in confusion. What was on that try to get so much attention? Not to be mean, but it certainly wasn't the **woman **drawing them near. To further investigate the commotion, she got up from her bench, and slowly walked towards the crowd. That's when it hit her nose. It was the faint heavenly smell of…cinnamon buns? Standing on her tiptoes, she could just barely make out the name of the sign. " AU-NT GUR-GURT-IE'S, AUNT GURTIE'S FAMOUS CINNAMON-BUN'S." She read the sign aloud. Ok, so that explained the smell, but what was with all these guys going crazy?! That's when she remembered a conversation she had with Mina and Lita.

FLASHBACK

It had been a couple of months ago. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon at the Arcade. Serena had just had her routine argument with… well, **_you know who_**. After their little 'tiff', he got up to help Andrew with something in the back room. She was twisting a long strand of her golden mane, lazily drinking her chocolate milkshake, (_arguing with that dreamboat can take SOO much out of a girl!), _when she heard the door chime. She looked up at the sliding doors, to see a slightly moist Mina, wearing a peach colored sweater with matching mini skirt, carrying a white pastry box in her hands. Mina looked around, and spotted Serena and Lita at the counter. With a mischievous smile on her face, (kinda scaring her friends), she hopped up on the stool next to Serena.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Mina!" they both said. Serena looked at the box the Mina had in her lap. Pointing at it, she said, "Hey, what's in the box?" Mina, still having that impish grin plastered on her face, she looked from side to side, and then whispered, "An experiment."

Thoughts of dissected frogs came to Serena's mind. Serena scrunched up her nose at this._ Ewww…!!! MAJOR Gross!!!_

"What _kind _of experiment?" Lita asked carefully.

"Well," Mina started, " I was reading this magazine article on what smells attract guys."

"Ok" both Serena and Lita said.

"Well," Mina continued, " it said that ladies perfume doesn't cut it! _Ladies _are the ones that like ladies perfume. Not guys. They could care less! Really guys… it doesn't attract them at all!!! In fact, some guys even go as far saying that it actually **_repels_** them!!! " A wave of shock came over the other two.

"NO WAY!!!" cried Serena. Everyone in the arcade covered their ears. Angry looks where shot in her direction. She looked apologetically at the maddening crowd, and lowered her voice. With the same look of horror on her face, she said, " You mean to tell me that my _expensive_ floral perfume has the same affect as **_bug spray_**?!?!"

" If you're trying to catch a guy, then yes." Mina said, matter-of-factly. Serena could picture all the times that she had sprayed some on before school, so she could smell like, '_A Summer Garden'_, (as stated on the box.) _No wonder I don't have a boyfriend!!!, _she thought.

Lita leaned in, "So Mina, what does attract guys then? Motor oil?!"

Mina had a small chuckle. " Oh don't be silly Lita! The number one smell to attract guys is right here in this box!"

Serena looked at her in revulsion. "DEAD FROGS?!?!" She shrieked. "Guys are attracted to smelly **_Dead Frogs_**!!! I know they're guys, but I'm NOT going around stinking like mubmhh…" Lita covered Serena's mouth. "Do you _want_ to get us killed?!" Lita whispered harshly in her ear. Serena looked around, once again noticing cold eyes starring at her. _Gee, they should be used to this by now…the way Darien's arguments and mine go and all…_She sheepishly smiled, waved, and apologized to the crowd. She looked back up at a confused, and disgusted Mina. She raised an eyebrow. " _Dead Frogs? _Serena, what on EARTH gave you that idea?! Do you actually think _I'd _walk around with dead frogs in a box?!"

Serena put her head down. "Well…no…"

"So, why did you think that girl?!"

Serena blushed, and meekly whispered, "Well…when you said experiment…" It clicked in Lita's mind. She doubled over, and started laughing robustly. She laughed so hard that she started smacking the countertop, gasping for air. Mina, still confused, decided to dismiss it all, put on a smile, and went back to her 'experiment'. "So, do you guys want to know what's _really_ in the box?" Serena, who had been red as a tomato, let the flush fade from her cheeks. Lita took in a small number of breaths to calm herself down. Both girls nodded their heads with enthusiasm. With a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, she threw open the lid. Inside the little white box, held the key to catch the attention of almost any fine-looking fellow, the special ingredient to the recipe of getting a guy to notice you, the secret weapon was…

"CINNAMON BUNS?!?" cried Lita and Serena. They both blinked. This was some kind of joke, right? That pastry couldn't possibly be it! But Mina just smiled, like she knew the secret of life or something. Lita shook her head.

" I don't know about that Mina," she started, " I mean, it sounds kinda like something Serena would write." Serena put her hand on her hips and pouted, "AND just _what _is _that_ suppose to mean Lita?" Lita shrugged, and simple answered, "You like food." Serena lowered her hands to her side and smiled. "Oh", she giggled.

"I know it sounds a little peculiar, but that's why I'm conducting an experiment of my own!" Mina then ducted her head lower, and whispered, "I'm the Senshi of Love for Paul's sake! It's my _duty_ to know these things!" Sweat drops from the other two. "Ah, that's '_Pete's'_ sake Mina."

"Hmm…what? Oh whatever."

"So Mina," Serena started cheerfully, "_who_ are you going to try this out on?" The girls knew all about Mina's crush on Andrew. For a while there, she was trying to deign it, but when she'd practically,(and sometimes actually) drooled over the lovely eyed lad, she couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

" I was thinking, maybe Andrew…" A slight blush came across her cheeks.

Lita grinned at this. "Oh really now! BIG shocker there Mina!"

"…and Darien!" Mina quickly added. Hey, she didn't want to look desperate! A knot formed in Serena's stomach. _Oh no! She can't do that! If this doesn't work, we'll **all **look like idiots! And if it does work, and **she **attracts **him**…I WON'T ALLOW IT!!!_

"Leave him outta this." She stated coolly. Her two friends both raised an eyebrow at this. Serena rarely ever had this tone. It was only used when she was_ really _serious about something. A smile crept up their faces. "Touchy, touchy Sere! What's with the hostility? It's not like you_ like _the guy or anything!" said Lita, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Exactly! I don't want that **_creep _**attracted anywhere **near **me!!!" _Liar liar, pants on fire!!! Man, if I knew that cinnamon buns actually worked on him, I'd rub myself down with them! Heck, I'd probably even do the icky **FROG **thing, just to get his attention!!! Well, I mean the **good **kind of attention, not the " Hey Meatball Head! Fail another test?" kind. I wish there was a smell to make that go…_

Serena was snapped back to reality when she saw Andrew reemerge from the backroom. Mina quickly pulled a mini fan from her matching peach purse, and proceeded to waft the smell in his direction. _A mini fan?! Man, and people say that **I'm** a flake! _Andrew lifted a package marked 'STRAWS' in big, bold, red letters. He started to head to the other side of the counter, when he stopped in mid stride. His nostrils flared. What was the wonderful smell? With his foot still in the air, he pivoted on his other, turn around, and slowly walked back to where the girls were sitting. Mina swiftly turned off the fan, and deposited it back into her purse. She then put her hands gingerly out in front of her, and put on a sunshine of a smile. It was a fake on though. It was really masking her nervousness, as her insides turned into jelly. The sugary aroma lead him right to her. He stooped right in front of the girls. They noticed the slightly glazed look in his eyes. It was like…he was in a TRANCE! When his eyes fell upon the 'Goddess of Love", a warm smile graced his features.

"He Mina," he started, "I…I didn't s-see you c-come in!" The fantastic scent was now forgotten.

"Hey Drew! I just came in a minute or two ago! H-how are you?" A gentle brush crossed her cheeks. Andrew leaned his elbow on the countertop, and was now slightly above eye level with Mina. The both chatted for a while like this, before he had to tend to a boy at one of the Sailor V games. Still graced with a slight blush, Mina looked triumphantly up at Lita. " Snort it out Lita!" With an annoyed look on her face, Lita reached into her jeans pocket, and placed a ten-dollar bill in Mina's palm. Serena looked puzzled. "When did you place a bet?" She looked at the two. The both exchanged glances, and started to giggle. "When you spaced out."

End Flashback

The ends of Serena's lips curled up. "That will be perfect!" She then ran from the crowd, to a store called "_YOU SMELL GREAT!" _(AN: I Have NO clue if this is a real store, I made it up!)_ If I remember correctly, _she thought,_ I saw the very thingie a couple of weeks ago. I hope they still have it!!! _Serena pushed her way to the back of the store. The store was filled with lots of wonderful smell-good items. They had scented candles in every shape and color. They had soaps shaped from anything like bears, to Santa. Best of all, they had one of the BIGGEST selections of scents.

"Blueberry muffin… Chocolate Fudge…AHA! Cinnamon Buns!" She came across a gift basket filled with things that were Cinnamon bun scented. She looked at the price tag. " $25.95?!? I can't afford that!" she looked on a lower shelf. This Cinnamon Bun gift package contained one scented candle, a medium sized lotion, a medium sized bubble, and a travel sized perfume. It all came in an orange purse. "$12.99, _that_ I can do! She'll absolutely LOVE this!!!" She ran to the shortest line at the checkout _Six people, not bad!_

Serena triumphantly walked out of the store. _This is AWESOME!!! I **actually **got something for Mina other than a gift certificate! I can't WAIT until she sees this! She'll FLIP!!! _Serena looked down at her list. She took her pink bunny pen, and wrote down Mina's present, and asked herself, "Who's next?"

_**People I need gifts for**_

**_Mom- _**_Green sweater and earrings_

**_Dad- _**_Tie and "Best Daddy" mug_

**_Sammy-_**_Quasar the Horrible Video Game_

**_Mina- _**_C-B scents/ purse_

_**Lita**_

_**Ami**_

_**Rei**_

_**Chad**_

_**Andrew**_

_Darien_

Lita. She'd be easy. For the past month, she had been raving over this cookbook she wanted. It contained a recipe for, " The BEST key-lime cheesecake ever!!!" (Straight quote from Lita.) The only place you could get this cook book was the little café inside Bentman's, which was one of the biggest, and most expensive department store in Toyko. She pushed though the crowd, heading her way to Bentman's, when a thought crossed her mind. _Did anyone already get it for her?_

Serena reached into her pink and white bunny shaped purse, and pulled out her Sailor Scout communicator. She pushed the buttons to call Mercury, Mars, and Venus, leaving out Jupiter for…well, obvious reasons.

Ami: Mercury here! What's the problem?!

Rei: Mars here! What's wrong Ser… Sailor Moon?!

Mina: Sailor V here. Is their trouble at the Mall?!

Serena: No, no problem

Mina: Well it sure SOUNDS that way!

Rei: If there's no trouble, why'd you call Meatball Head?

Serena: Can it PYRO! I need to ask you guys if you got Lita the cool book from Bent-

Ami: Ser-EEE-na!! I can't believe you! This should only be used for Scout issues, or in an extreme emergency!!!

Rei: I totally agree!

Serena: -But this IS an extreme emergency!!! I need to know if any-

Mina: You know Ami, you're beginning to sound just like Luna!!!

Ami: That is NOT true! I'm just saying tha-

Mina: Is too!

Ami: Uh! Is NOT!

Mina: Too!

Ami: Not!

Mina: Too!

Ami: Not

Mina: Too!

Ami: NO-

Rei: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!!

Ami: …

Mina: …

Serena: Thanks Rei! Anyway, I need to know if any of you got Lita the cookbook from Bentman's.

Ami:…no…

Mina: nuh-uh

Rei: Nope.

Serena: Good. Because I'm going to… WAAAAHHHH!!!!

Poor Serena. Before she could finish her sentence, she was shoved into a display of Christmas Teddy Bears. There she laid, covered head to toe in a mass of red, green, and white fur.

" Ho Ho Ho!!! Merry Christmas!!!"

Ami: What happened?!?

Mina: Who was that?!?

Rei: Did you klutz out again Meatball Head?!?

Serena:… (struggle)…(mumble)…(gag)…

ALL: WHAT?!?

Serena swam though the sea of the cute and cuddly bears. When she came out she _literally _had to detangle her hair of bears. _Man! That's going to cause me nightmares for WEEKS now!!! _She simply got up, leaving the mass of bears, and started her way though the crowd again.

Serena: I just got attacked by BEARS!!!

Rei: Oh NO!

Mina: Are you alright?!?

Ami: What kind?!?! Grizzly? Polar? Black…

Serena: **_TEDDY_**!!!

ALL: WHAT?!?

Rei: Is there a Nega Monster…

Serena: No!!! Somebody pushed me into…like… a MILLION TEDDY BEARS!!!

ALL: Sweat drops

Ami: Only you Serena!!! Only you!!! (hysterical laughing)

Mina: Man Serena!!! It sounds like a **_MADHOUSE _**in there!!! You better get done soon!!!

Serena: Yeah! No kidding!!! I really need to-

Just then, a gust of wind passed by her, blowing her pigtails into her face. It was almost as if somebody had been standing in front of her, and the suddenly flew away. _Wait? Flew?!? And didn't that gust of wind have a slight sent of…Roses?!?_

Serena frantically looked around her. _He couldn't possible be here!…Could he?!_

She turned around a couple more times, until something caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see the wishing fountain. Wait! Something was _in _the fountain! _Someone _was in the fountain! But who?! She sighed._ Nope, no cape, no hat, no mask…although, it DOES look like…Nah. _She shook it off. _What would my handsome jerk be doing in a Mall fountain?!? It would be SOO out of character for him! Haha! THAT would be priceless to see though! To see him sopping wet…with his hair plastered to his forehead…and his pants baggy from the water…and his shirt clinging to him like second skin…_

Serena: Mmmm…Abbs…

Mina: Abbs?! Who's abbs are you talking about?!

Ami: You spaced out on us Serena…what happened?

Rei: (snicker) She was probably daydreaming about Darien!

Serena didn't hear her last remark. She was looking at the gift wrapping station. She cringed. _I'd rather face a Nega-Creep than that disaster!!! _She took one last look toward the fountain, and exclaimed:

Serena: Hey guys, I **_really_** need to get out of here!!! The shoppers **_have _**gone mad!!! I just saw some guy**_ swimming _**in the wishing fountain!!!

Ok, this Ch. Is over!!! The next one will be about her shopping for Lita , Rei, and the guys (minus Darien.)


	4. Santa Suits and Camera Phones

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! I had to break this chapter into two, b/c iI wasn't done with the rest, so chapter five is actually the other half of this one. I'll post it soon. Also, I know this is a Christmas flick, but U think It's turning out good. Do you? R&R please! Oh, and thanks to everyone who did! I LOV YOU ALL!!!

I do not own Sailor Moon, or Darien. (sigh)

_**Christmas Shopping…Serena Style!**_

" … Oh Come on Andrew!!! It's not _**that** fun-…" _Darien was interrupted by the merciful roaring laughter of his best friend. Andrew dried his tears on the corner of his apron, took a couple breaths, and looked into the face of the, well, now annoyed, wet haired man in front of him.

"I'm sor-sorry Dare, (chuckle) but that's one of the funniest (haha) things I've EVER HEARD!!!"

He shook his head, still smiling, and added in a softer tone, " Plus, the added fact that it happened to _you _of all people! It's just crazy!!!" Darien coldly glared at the sandy blonde haired man in front of him. He had just finished telling his best friend,_ (Some BEST FRIEND! HA! Laughing at me like that! I should slap that childish smirk off his face!) _about his ordeal at the mall.

He told him about running into his (emphasis on _his) _beautiful Meatball Head, and how he almost slipped up and told her of his feelings toward her. He told him about picking up her necklace, and about the nice attendant, who rather forwardly prodded him to tell her not only who his gift was for, but also _why _he bought it. He painted a frightening picture of the boding evil, other known as the Mall's gift-wrapping station. (It made Andrew turn stark white when he heard of the punch-wielding Granny, and sent shivers up his spine. Unknown to almost everyone but Darien, Andrew had a great fear of aggressive little old ladies. This fear was tripled especially around the holidays, and 'Early Bird' breakfast specials.) And finally, about his dim-witted attempt to avoid his beautiful bunny, which lead him to literally crash land, face first, into a wishing fountain, only to be escorted out of the Mall by security. When it seemed that it couldn't get worse, he, thoroughly drenched, got into the parking lot, took ten minutes to find his car, and another five to find his keys. By the time he got into his vehicle, he was literally a human Popsicle.

Now sitting on a stool at the Arcade, Darien sipped his delicious black coffee, welcoming the hot liquid into his refrigerated insides, and willing it to chase away the chill in his bones. A warm smirk graced his face as the burning hot java thawed him out. _Hmmm…good ol' dependable coffee! I can always count on you! _

"Well, my friend," started Andrew, still with an amused look on his face, "It could have been worse! That nice lady at the jewelers could have turned you away and sent you to be pummeled by…(cringe)…a militia of deranged elderly women!" The thought of this scene alone made the glimmer in his eyes turn into icicles of terror. Shaking the thought off, he added with his familiar friendly grin, "Or, you could have been arrested for attempted robbery and swimming in a public fountain!" The friendly grin bubbled up into a fit of chuckles again. It really was comic vision of Darien being hauled away in handcuffs with quarters and dimes sticking out of his hair.

Taking another sip from his cup, he ran his finger though his wet locks. "Thank goodness the officer was in ' The Christmas Spirit' and let me off with a warning! I don't think I could handle spending this awful holiday in jail! Not only that, but I don't think Serena would let me live it down!" He took another sip, and looked up into his friend's eyes, "…or you for that matter."

He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Aww…but at least you know I'd bail you out!" He said with a teasing smile. When he removed his hand, he added in a more serious tone, "Did Serena see you…swimming?"

Darien took a moment, he thought back on her, and how she had looked over at him in the fountain. "No Drew, I don't think so. Well, I _know_ she saw somebody, but I don't think she realized it was _me._" He smiled at the thought of his perfect bunny, and chuckled, "…otherwise, she would have probably ran back to go into hysterics at me." Even with the happy expression on his face, Andrew could see the sadness in his friend's eyes. He knew how much Darien cared for the girl, (even if he didn't show it to often). Even though Darien loved her laughter, Andrew knew, the thought of Serena laughing _at him_, not only marred his pride, it broke his heart. Andrew's emerald eyes softened, he laid his hand back on his friend's shoulder, and looked into his ocean blue's. " I seriously doubt she'd laugh at you. If anything, she'd probably be worried sick about you catching pneumonia, and scold you for being so careless! I can almost hear it now!" Andrew cupped his ear, and cleared his throat. In his best female voice, he said, " _DARien!!! What were you thinking?!? It's the middle of winter!!! You can't just go swimming whenever you feel like it!!! You could get sick!!!…" _He then brought his hand away from Darien's shoulder, and cover his forehead , trying to looked shocked. "_Oh NO Dare! Do you have a fever?!? Quick somebody!!! Get chicken soup…"_

Darien shook his head, but had a small grin. This brought a smile to Andrew's face. Obviously, his antics perked up his friend's mood.

To change the subject, Darien asked Andrew, "SO Drew, what did you get Mina for Christmas?!?" That ever-so-famous grin gracing his lips. Andrew's smile faded, and a crimson blush came to his cheeks. He looked down and started to play with the edge of his apron. "Oh, n-no-nothing special…" He all but whispered. He looked back up at his friend's all-knowing glance. He knew that Andrew had been gone over Mina for a while now. He had been talking for months about finding "The Goddess" (direct quote for Andy) the perfect girt, to show just how much he cared.

Andrew then corrected himself, "…well, nothing as special as what you got Serena, but I did get her something…nice." He said with a small smile, and a dreamy look in his eyes. Darien waited for him to continue, but he just kept looking out into space.

"Well…are you going to tell me what this 'nice' thing is Drew, or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

Andrew was snapped out of his reverie, and looked back at Darien. "Oh…you'll see at the party. It's…a surprise." With the look on Andrew's face, Darien decided not to press him for more information. Instead, he held up his, now empty coffee cup, out to Andrew. He gladly took it, and filled it up again.

But before he gave him the cup, he looked his friend up and down, with a suspicious look on his face. "Uh…Dare, you still didn't tell me _everything,_ did you?"

Darien tilted his head, and looked up at his friend. _What did I leave out?_ "What are you talking about Drew?"

With the same curious look on his face, he once again scanned his friend. "Well…uh…(chuckle)…like why on EARTH you're dressed in a Santa suit?!?"

Darien looked down at his (ahem) attire. He was dressed in a very baggy red felt suit, trimmed in faux white fur, with a pleather belt around the middle. A groan escaped his lips. _I had almost forgotten about that. ALMOST…_

Running his fingers though his hair, he exclaimed, " I was suckered into being the hospital Santa this year. My clothes where wet…I had to change into SOMETHING!"

All Andrew could do was laugh. I mean, come on, the proud, arrogant, Darien Chiba, clad in a cheap Santa suit?1? This was priceless. But seeing the evil glare that Darien was sending to his friend, Andrew cleared his throat, and let the laughter die now. " Don't worry Dare, I have some spare clothes in bac-" He was interrupted by the door chime. To Darien's horror, (and to Andrew's delight) in walked Andrew's personal Love Goddess. Mina, at first didn't even notice Darien was in the room.

"Hey Andrew! Got a minute? I have the _funniest _gos…si…p." Mina's sentence trailed into silence at the sight of Darien. She continued, "Umm…Darien, aren't you going into extreme with the Christmas Spirit?! I mean, I didn't think you even liked Chris…"

"I _don't"_ Darien finished for her. Her golden eyebrow shot up, and she turned a very perplexed glance toward Andrew.

Blabbermouth Andrew let the whole story slip. Well, only the part _after_ the jewelry store. Mina's eyes widened. "Yo-You're the lunatic swimming in the Mall fountain?!?" She pointed at Darien. He narrowed his eyes. When he didn't answer, Mina burst out into a fit of giggles. This only brought a warm smile to Andrew's face, hearing her laugh, until he was smacked in the arm by a very peeved Darien. At that action, Mina instantly calmed down, and looked at the both of them.

"Th-that's what I came to tell you about!!! Serena was telling the girls and I about how crazy the mall was, and how some (cough) _guy…" _she eyedDarien, "…was in the mall fountain!" All the sudden, a bright smile came across Mina's face! "Oh-my-gosh! Sere's going to _flip_ when she hears mphum…" Darien placed his hand over Mina's mouth. "Don't you tell her a **_thing_**." He hissed. The then removed his hand. Andrew gulped rather loudly, and Mina nodded. "Ok Dare, not a word."

Darien smiled. "Good." Then he turned to Andrew. "Did you say something about clothes Drew?"

Andrew absently nodded, and pointed his thumb towards an _Employees Only_ sign.

Before Darien got to the door, Mina asked, " Can I at least tell her about the Santa suit?"

"**_NO_**!" Came from both men. Although, Andrew's more a plea, and, well…Darien's wasn't.

"…ok…" she meekly stated. The proud ebony haired man, feeling triumphant, walked though the door. Peering over the counter, making sure he was out of earshot, she whispered, "…then I'll just have to _show_ her…"

Andrew raised an eyebrow at this. She looked back at him with her mischievous grin, and signaled her eyes down to her right hand. He looked down to see a cleverly concealed cell phone in her hand. It was the type that could take pictures. Upon a closer look, he saw a picture of Darien on the screen…clad in his Santa suit.

Andrew's grin followed suit. _Man, I LOVE THIS GIRL!!!_ He thought.


	5. 3Girls and Almost Shaggy

Hello faithful readers! I AM SOO SORRY for taking so long to post this Chappie up! School has been pretty hectic. Also, I have mini writer's blocks at times, so I like it when people give me ideas on what to write. Also, just for fun, I'd like to see predictions on what going to happen next in my story. If you are right, or come close, I'll acknowledge you in my opening paragraph! So, Read, review, and enjoy the Fic!

Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon, Christmas, a Yucky green coat, or…(sigh) The handsome young man that goes with it.

Serena merrily skipped out of _Bentman's_, carrying a small brown bag with the words **_Bentman's Petite Café_** printed on it. It amazed her on what a great deal she got on the cookbook…especially right before Christmas. _$10.57… compared to the $20.00 it had been, I can't believe it was that cheap!_

Serena was having all the luck. Since her little teddy bear incident (cringe), she not only kept her balance, she only ran into one lady in the store…and it was the _lady's _fault (she was diving after some half price pumps that her friend had tossed to her over a crowd in the shoe department), and just so happened to come across the "One-Day Ho-Ho-Ho Sale!" Where everything was marked down _way low._ And the icing on the cake…no crowds near the café! It was too good to be true!

With gift in hand, she sauntered over to the wall and leaned against it. She then took out Mina's "_Sticky-Sweet Love Potion_" (She had to giggle at that), and put it into the _Bentman's_ bag. She was about to mark Lita's gift on her list, when she heard somebody calling her name.

_Well speak of the electric she-devil herself!_

A little out of breath, Lita ran up to Serena, dodging about five mall-go'ers in the process. Just before she got there, Serena remembered the bag in her right hand, and quickly swung it behind her back. She put on a sheepish grin, hoping Lita didn't notice the action.

"Hey Serena! Getting last minute shopping done too?" Lita put her hand on the wall, and leaned in a little bit, trying to catch her breath. "Man," she continued, wiping her brow with her wrist, "this should be a sport! It would be counted up there with football and rugby!"

Serena giggled, but still tried to conceal the bag behind her back. "Yeah Leets, just trying to cross some names off my list before the party…heh-heh"

Lita lifted an eyebrow, now noticing that Serena was _hiding something_ behind her back. "What's behind your back?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh th-this? No-nothing really…" Saying with her best attempt at a poker face. She failed miserably.

"Oh really now?" Lita said, knowing that face all too well. Before she could interrogate anymore, Serena noticed the bag in the hand against the wall. It was a small gray plastic one from _Sinbad's Wacky World_ printed on it. That store was notorious for the weird, the strange, and the funniest gifts. The sign in front even said, "_Enter At Your Own Risk…We Don't Bite, But Some Of Our Stuff DOES…"_

"Who's that for Lita?" Serena said, pointing at the bag in Lita's hand. Lita quickly lost her smirk, and speedily mimicked Serena by straitening up, and putting the bag behind her back too. She plastered on a _**very** _cheesy grin.

"Uh…umm…Ami? Heh-heh…heh…"

Serena knew better. _Yeah right, like Ami would actually want anything in there…I think the place actually scares her, to tell the truth!_

But before she could voice this, a group of girls, about Sammy's age, leaned against the wall, about a couple of feet away from Lita and Serena.

"Oh-my-Gawd! Did you _see_ that guy in the fountain Shanna?" said the one closest to Serena, wearing a red boat neck sweatshirt and a green tank top under it.

"NO! I, like totally _missed _it Brittany! I got here right after it happened!" pouted the girl in front of her, wearing a green Reindeer t-shirt, and a red long sleeved shirt under it.

A third girl from the group, wearing a yellow sweater with a Christmas turtle on it, leaned in. "It was some **_CRAZY_** stuff Shanna! Like, one minute, he was standing in front of some chick, right? So then, …I guess the chick didn't see him or something, because then next thing he did was shoot into they air, and land in the fountain! He was like, a flying raccoon!

"SHUT UP! I can't believe it Cassie!"

"It's true Shan! I swear!"

The Brittany girl nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

This conversation had intrigued Serena quite a bit. After all, she didn't really get a good look at the guy, and she could have sworn it was…

Lita interrupted that train of thought. "Hey girls! I'm sorry for ease dropping, but did some guy actually fall into the wishing fountain?" All three girls looked up and blinked at the, rather tall, older girl. Serena turned her head from the girls, over to Lita. "Yeah Leets, I actually **_saw_** it too! Well, him swimming, that is. I didn't see him actually **_fall_**

Into the water, but still! I mean, what kinda lunatic does something like that in the middle of winter anyway?"

"A pretty hot one, if you ask me!" Piped up the Brittany girl. All eyes shifted back to her.

"Ooo! What _did _he look like Brit?"

Both Brittany and Cassie got smitten looks on their faces, and cartoon hearts in their eyes.

"He was really tall, like 6'1"

"…and had trim muscular body!" chimed in Cassie.

" …nice black sweater…"

"…perfect fitting jeans…"

Right then, a vision of Darien popped into Serena's mind. After all, that almost described the jerk of her dreams. He was pretty tall, and aside from the ugly green jacket, _Where on EARTH did he get such a yucky jacket…not to mention **who **told him it looked good! _, that was his normal attire, and what he had worn to the mall that day. _Very perfect fitting jeans! I wonder if he gets them tailored…although,(giggle) he looks wicked cool in almost anything! He even makes that **major gross** , dead frog looking jacket, look a little more appealing. sigh_

The next things that came out of the girls' mouths though caught her attention.

" …And he had this amazing black hair! You know, almost shaggy, but not _too_ messed up, kind of thing."

"Totally hot!"

_Black hair? Almost shaggy? That sounds just like…_

Serena's thoughts were, yet again, cut off, by the Shanna girl this time. "Whoa guys! We SOO have to go! We're gonna be late meeting up with my Mom is we don't hurry!" The three girls waved their goodbyes to Lita and Serena, and headed off.

Serena looked down at her watch right then. _4:20? It's **that **late already! How long did I stand here and listen to those girls anyway? Oh, now I'll never get my shopping done!_

"Hey Serena, what time is it" Pouting, Serena looked up at her friend. "4:20."

Lita's eyes bulged. " You're kidding? I have to get going! I'm suppose to meet up with Ken in ten minutes at the Mall entrance!"

Serena furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought he was in Kyoto with his Grandparents for Christmas Lita."

"He leaves today, but he wanted to hang out and exchange gifts before he goes. He's going to drop me off at the party."

"Oh, ok. Well, you better book it! The entrance is at the other end of the Mall, and with all these people here, I don't know if you'll make it!"

An evil gleam came alive in Lita's eyes, as she grinned and rubbed her palm together. "Oh I'll make it, just you see, I'll make it…even if I have to plow though this merry ole' crowd!"

"Good luck!"

Right before Lita was about to take off, she remembered a very important thing. "Ah man! I totally forgot! I have film developing at the Photo Hut! I don't have time to pick it up _and get to Ken _time!"

"Can't you just pick it up tomorrow?"

"Can't. The roll I'm getting developed has that picture I took of Ami and Greg at school on it. I was going to give it to her as a gift. I even have the frame for it and everything!" Lita pouted. What was she to do? Pick up the pictures and be late meeting with Ken (who she 'not so secretly' had a major crush on', or wait to give Ami her gift? Luckily, our favorite Super Heroine saved the day.

"Hey, I'm going to be here for a little while longer, so why don't I pick up the pictures, and then give them to you at Rei's?" Lita immediately perked up. "Oh Serena! You're a lifesaver! Thanks!" She reached into her purse, and retrieved a small piece of paper. "He's the stub for the pics! Oh, hey, I got doubles, so, feel free to take any that you like!"

Serena smiled a big goofy smile for this. "YIPPEE! Thanks Lita! Better go! See you at the party!"

Lita was just about to run off, when she noticed something…odd, about the bottom of one of Serena's pigtails. "Hey Serena…" she crouched down to inspect it more. "…there's something in you hair…"

Serena tensed in alarm. "WHAT IS IT? EWWW! GET IT OUT! GET IT OOOUUUUTTTT!"

Trying to hold the frantic girl immobile, Lita exclaimed, "Geez, I could if you STOOD STILL!" She finally untangled the object from the bottom of the pigtail, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Sere, looks like you had a friend tag along." Looking at that Lita was holding up, she saw, to her utmost horror…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! THE BEARS ARE AFTER ME! GET IT AWAY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and with that, she zipped away, into the frenzied Fa-la-la'ers.

Lita raised an eyebrow, and looked intently after her retreating friend, other known as a Class Five hurricane. "What was all that about?" Looking at the green Christmas bear. " I think you're kinda cute! Wanna come with me little fella?" She smirked, and put him in her shopping bag. As she was doing so, she caught a glimpse at what she bought. At the mere sight of it , it maid her robustly laugh. _Oh man_, she though_ Serena's going to get a kick out of this gift! I can't **wait** to show Ken!_

And with that, she cracked her knuckles, and made her way towards the mall entrance.

Ch.5 done! Sorry that it wasn't too funny, but, I promise, that Ch. Coming up are not only funny, but romantic too. Still though, I REALLY would like to have ideas! I'll listen! Really!

Oh, btw, the three girls in the mall are actual friends of mine. Yes, they really talk like that. I love you guys!


End file.
